pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Pokemon Chapter 7: Tails New Partner
After defeating Eggman the gang made their way out of the forest and to the car. Sonic was leaning on Tails, proving that he pushed himself a bit too far. He tried to Tails that he was fine, but Tails would hear none of it and said. Tails-Sonic, that technique may have done more than you know. Besides, it's my fault that you got hit by that goop, it's the least I can do. Tails looked down and said. Tails-I'm so sorry Sonic, if only I'd been quicker. Sonic- Don't be so hard on yourself that shot was so quick that I had to hit my top speed just to push you out of the way. Tails- Thanks Sonic, you always know how to cheer me up. Ash-You two are pretty close, aren't you? Sonic- You know it; Tails is more than just a teammate to me. He's like my little brother, and I'd do anything to keep him safe. Amy- Sonic and Tails are hardly ever apart, and they're normally the ones who keep Eggman from becoming a problem. Tails- Yeah, Sonic's like a brother to me as well, and he is always there when I need him. Through the good times...and the bad. Sonic looked at him knowing what he meant tried to change the subject. Sonic- So anyway Knuckles, how'd you know where to find us? Knuckles was just about to explain what happened when all of a sudden the police officer from earlier came into view and ran right up to them with her Growlithe right beside her. Ash- Officer Jenny, are you two okay? Officer Jenny nodded Officer Jenny- Yeah we're fine, but that was a little too close for comfort. So what happened to him? Professor Oak- Everything's fine, it was a pretty tough fight though. It seems he's teamed up with team Rocket. Officer Jenny- Is that so, hmm, looks like we may have more of a challenge that I thought. Sonic still leaning on Tails said. Sonic- No kidding, Eggman's bad enough, but now with these nuts on his side. Taking them down won't be easy. Officer Jenny- By the looks of how you're leaning on your friend, you got a bit banged up yourself. Sonic- I've been a lot worse, it's just that I used a new technique and it did a bit more than I expected. Officer Jenny- Well, regardless you each should get checked out at the Pokémon Center. Ash- Yeah, we're actually on our way to a friend of ours who's a Pokémon doctor. The thing is we don't want our friends to get bombarded from other trainers. So we're trying to keep them a secret. Officer Jenny looked nervous and said. Officer Jenny- Oh, well, after your friend saved me and ran off after that nut. You kinda attracted an audience, and have become the talk of the town. Everyone freaked out and said. Everyone-WHAT!? Sonic was the first to recover and said. Sonic- Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I guess we'll just need to let everyone know that we're not Pokémon. Ash- *sigh* Well, that's just great. I'm a bit annoyed that now are going to have folks harassing them, but I guess Sonic's right. If we just let people know that they're not Pokémon to catch, then maybe we can focus on finding a way to get them home. What do you guys think? Professor Oak nodded and said. Professor Oak- Yeah, I guess it's for the best. I mean, if we were to find a way to keep them secret. It'd make finding the emeralds next to impossible. Everyone agreed and instead of going to Brock's place, they made their way to the Pokémon Center. However as they were making their way back to the city, they noticed a rustling in the bushes and a few seconds later a small fox like Pokémon came out and collapsed. Tails-Whoa, that Pokémon's hurt! Ash ran up to it. Ash- It's an Eevee, wait, this isn't an ordinary one. It's a shiny! Tails looked at him and said. Tails-Shiny, what's that? Ash- I'll explain later, this little guy looks like he's pretty beat up. We need to get to the Pokémon Center fast! With that Ash carried the Pokémon and with his friends ran as fast as they could to get to the Pokémon center. People in the city tried to stop them for questions but the second they saw the beat up Eevee they let them through. Finally they made it to the Pokémon Center. Ash was the first to run inside and everyone followed. Ash once up to the nurse said. Ash- Nurse Joy, we were on our way here and found this Eevee jump out of the bushes at us and collapsed! Nurse Joy- I'll do whatever I can. Chansey take this Pokémon to the E.R! With that Nurse Joy took the Eevee to E.R and everyone waited for the news. Finally after a good half hour the light above the door went out and Nurse Joy came greeted them. Everyone stared at her for a second and then she smiled and everyone took sigh of relief. Nurse Joy- This Eevee's going to be fine; it looks like it's suffered from exhaustion and fainted, also, its injuries are not very serious. Tails- Thank goodness. By the way, earlier Ash said it's a shiny. What's that? Nurse Joy- Well, you see, a "Shiny" is a Pokémon that's a different color than normal. For example, a normal Eevee's color's mainly brown and cream, but being this one's a shiny it's got a gray/silver color. The thing is they're very rare. In fact, last I checked the chance of finding one's about 1/4096, and on top of that, it's female which is even rarer! Sonic- Wow, that's so cool! I guess we got really lucky. If only we had that much luck fighting Eggman. Soon after he said that he grabbed his chest in pain. Tails- Oh crap, Sonic! Nurse Joy, can you treat Sonic and my friends Pokémon? We got a little banged up fighting Eggman's latest robot. Nurse Joy-You mean that nut from earlier, you fought him!? Sonic- Don't worry; we fight him all the time. The only reason we got banged up is because he was using a new defense system that we weren't expecting and he teamed up with Team Rocket. Ash- Yeah, plus with our Pokémon's help. We were able to put him and Team Rocket in their place. Nurse Joy- Well, I guess someone had to do it. So anyway, you're these strange Pokémon people keep going on about? She looked at everyone and then said. Nurse Joy-Man, they weren't kidding, none of you are any Pokémon I've ever seen before. However, that doesn't mean I won't fix you guys up. So Nurse Joy Took everyone in the back to get them fixed up. She turned to Sonic and started with him. Nurse Joy- Man, you did get a bit banged up. You said you used a new technique, what exactly happened? With that the gang explained what went on during the fight. Nurse Joy- Hmm, so that nut's teamed up with Team Rocket. That's not good at all. Ash- No kidding, those shields they had made it nearly impossible to even touch them. If Knuckles hadn't shown up when he did, I don't even want to think about what would have happened. Tails- I still can't believe Sonic was able to pull off that move like that, I mean he's done amazing things before, but to use a move like that. It was just incredible! Sonic- Yeah, I wish knew how I did it myself. To be honest, I didn't care what would have happened to me back there, because if I did nothing then more people would've gotten hurt. So I just took a chance and put every bit of my strength into one last attempt to break through the robot. Next thing I knew I felt the energy from it absorb into my body and became engulfed in electricity. Knuckles was shocked by this and said. Knuckles- Sonic that's crazy, you could have been killed! You knew you might not have had enough strength, and you still charged head on, what would have happened if you didn't have enough!? Sonic turned to him with a serious look on his face and said. Sonic- Like I said, sometimes you just need to go with what you've got, and what would have happened if I did nothing? You know as well as I do what would have happened if Eggman were to have his way. Ash- Sonic, I agree with you. However you can't be so reckless. Misty- Heh, that sounds funny coming from you. After all, if I remember correctly. When I used to travel with you, you did things just as crazy to protect others. Tails-Is that true? Pikachu- Oh yeah it is, Ash's the most reckless person I've ever met and can be really stubborn. However, if one of his friends is in danger, he won't hesitate for a second to help them no matter the risk. Tails-Heh, that's Sonic in a nutshell. Sonic, Tails, and Pikachu each laughed Tails- Anyway, I guess we got a bit off track. Knuckles, what exactly happened to you? According to Sonic you went to try and use the Master Emerald to deactivate the Chaos Emeralds, but things went nuts when he tried to draw more and more power from them, what happened? Knuckles sat in a nearby chair and said. Knuckles- Hmm, so that's why the Master Emerald went nuts. I guess I should start from when I got to Angle Island. You see, when I got to the Master Emerald, I tried to use it to drop the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Professor Oak- You can do that? Knuckles- Yes, the emeralds serve the Master Emerald. In other words the Chaos Emeralds power is from the Master Emerald. So I can use it to control the other emeralds. Anyway, like I was saying. I was using the Master Emerald to drop the power of the emeralds and at first it was working, but then, the Master Emerald began to go out of control and then that blasted Chaos Control happened. When I got here I thought at first it was Chris's world, but when I saw these creatures I knew I was mistaken. The first thing that came to mind was finding everyone so we could re-group. However as soon as I got into the nearest town, a couple of guys got in front of me, and said that they were going to try and catch me and sent their Pokémon to attack me. I didn't have time to deal with them so I ran for it, but they kept following me. Finally I had enough running and asked them what the hell they wanted with me. They apologized and asked me what kind of Pokémon I was and how I was able to talk. I just looked at them wondering what the heck they were talking about and asked. "What the heck's a Pokémon; look, I don't have time for stupid questions. I need to find my friends and Eggman!" They both looked at each other and one of them said. "Look buddy, I have no idea what you're talking about either. So why don't you explain what's going on and maybe we can help." I didn't feel like had many options at that point, so I explained who I was and about the emeralds. *facepalm* However, of course they were just about impossible and I needed to explain every little detail very carefully. I mean I guess it's understandable, but I was just so frustrated! Finally though I was able to get them to understand, and they told me to talk to the Pokémon Professor. So they gave me the location, ironically it was in the next town. After I got to know her and answered all the questions she bombarded me with. Ash- Wait, she, then that means. You were in the Unova region! Knuckles looked at him and said. Knuckles-Yeah I was, how'd you know? Ash- I've been to each of the regions, and all of the Professors are guys. Except for Professor Juniper. Knuckles- Hmm, I guess now that you know where it is, good it makes explaining the place a bit easier. Anyway back to the story; after the questions were done we turned on the TV and on it was a report of some nut in a robot attacking a city. I thought it had to be Eggman and sure enough the nut appeared on the TV. I asked the professor where this was and she said it was a place called "Viridian City" in the Kanto region. I was becoming very frustrated because I knew where he was and couldn't get there without a plain, and then she told me about pilot named Skyla. So with that we headed for her place. It took some convincing, but I managed to finally get her to help me get over here. I'm glad I made it when I did though, it looked like Eggman and those groups of nuts were giving you all a hard time. Tails- You can say that again, Team Rocket had us pinned down and were about to end it. If you didn't show up when you did, I don't even want to think about what'd happen! Just then chansey came in alerting Nurse Joy that the Eevee was waking up. Nurse Joy- It would seem that the Eevee you brought in has regained consciousness. Tails-Well, what are we doing standing around!? With that everyone went in to meet the strange Eevee. Ash then said as he noticed she was starting to stir. Ash-Hey look she's coming to! The Eevee than opened its eyes and looked around in a panic. Nurse Joy put her hand on her head and said. Nurse Joy- Take it easy, you're safe. These people found you all beat up and unconscious. You've been sleeping here all this time. The Eevee looked at her and to everyone else, and began to calm down. Tails- So, what happened? I may not be a Pokémon, but I can speak your language. Eevee- I see, I don't really understand, but I guess being you can understand me. It's worth explaining. You see, my trainer ditched me because I was different. Sonic was just floored by this and said. Sonic- You were abandoned for being different!? That's just plain wrong! Ash was just disgusted by this and said. Ash-Abandoning your partner just because she's different, that's as low as a person can go! Misty- Yeah, Pokémon are more than just tools for winning. Their living things! How could anyone be so damn heartless!? Eevee- No kidding, I gave him everything I had, but no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't get him to see that I was strong as anyone else! Then out of the blue he released me and told me to hit the road! I had to live on my own for the past week, I searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found! As the Eevee said those words tears ran down her face. Amy-You poor thing, even after he dumped you...You still searched for him for a whole week. Nurse Joy-How horrible, Eevee's are known for their loyalty, and to just toss one aside like she was nothing. That's just unforgivable! Tails felt her pain and said. Tails- I'm so sorry you had to go through that, before I met Sonic, people used to make fun of me for being different. I remember each day; I used to just wish I could find someone who could just like me for who I was. Sonic-You never told me that. Tails-*sigh* I don't like to think about my past very much. Sonic-Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're my friend. Amy-We all do. Tails looked at his friends and said. Tails-Thanks guys, you're the best. Nurse Joy-Heh, looks like you two have got something in common. Tails- I guess so; I just wish that she didn't have to suffer like that. I mean, dumping a creature for being different, and to tell it to hit the road for no good reason. That's just plain cruel. The Eevee looked at Tails and said. Eevee- For what it's worth, I'm glad I was able to meet you; no one's ever treated me with kindness like that. Thank you. Tails-Likewise, I hope you find a trainer who treats you better. Ash-Same here, no one should treat Pokémon like that. Sonic- Well, I'm glad we found this Eevee and it's safe. We should probably get moving back to Professor Oak's place. Is that alright with you Professor? Professor Oak- Of course it is, we need to find a way to get the emeralds back and until then you each are more than welcome to stay at my lab. With that the gang headed out of the room, but the Eevee started to cry as soon as they left. Nurse Joy looked at her and said. Nurse Joy-You really liked them, didn't you. The Eevee looked at her and nodded. Nurse Joy-Then go. With that she leaped out of the bed and landed on the floor. Nurse Joy opened the door and the Eevee ran straight for Tails. Tails- What the, what are you doing here?! The Eevee nuzzled Tails leg, Tails was at a loss until Nurse Joy came up to the gang and said. Nurse Joy- It would seem that Eevee's become attached to you and wants you to stay with you. Tails was stunned and looked at the Eevee Tails-Is that true!? The Eevee then said. Eevee- Yep, you're like me, an outcast, and on top of that. Like I said, you're the only one who's ever treated me with that much kindness. I know I'm not very strong, but I promise to make myself useful. So please, I'm begging you, let me join you! Tails didn't know what to say; on the one hand having her as a partner would be a big help and could actually make him useful, but on the other hand, he'd have to leave her eventually and that would leave her crushed. He was about to say no when Sonic said. Sonic- I say go for it, it is true we'll have leave eventually, but with this Team Rocket we need all the help we can get. Plus who knows we may even be able to bring her with us. Tails looked at his friend surprised he thought for sure he'd say no, but Sonic did have a point. So with that Tails said. Tails- Well, okay we could use all the help we could get. The Eevee jumped for joy and said. Eevee- Oh thank you thank you thank you, I swear to do my best! Tails then thought of something. Tails-Hey don't you have an actual name? Eevee-I'm just called "Eevee" same as everyone else. Tails-That's what I thought, but you're not like a normal Eevee. So you need a unique name. Let's see...How about, Amber? Misty-That's a pretty name. Amber-I love it, thank you Tails! Nurse Joy-Well that's just great, I'm glad everything worked out. Now, you may want to use a Pokéball on her so trainers won't try and capture her. Tails was confused and said. Tails-Well, I don't know, I mean. I don't really know about becoming a trainer, I'm still a bit uneasy about battles Professor Oak-You don't have to, the thing is though. If you don't use one on her, then anyone can catch her. Tails-I guess you're right, she's my partner, and I don't want her taken away by some lowlife! So with that Nurse Joy handed Tails a Pokéball. Tails-You sure this won't harm her? Professor Oak-Don't worry, trainers use them all the time and it's completely safe. All you need to do is tap her with the button on the front. Tails-Okay, here we go. With that Tails pressed the Pokéball on Amber's forehead and she became cloaked in a red light and went inside the ball. Tails- How do I get her out? Professor Oak just laughed and said. Professor Oak- Just hold the ball in front of you and call her out, and to send her back just point it in front of her and tell her to return. Tails-Okay, Amber come on out! With that a white light came out of the ball and materialized into Amber. Tails-Amber, I'm going to keep you mainly out of the ball. Is that okay with you? Amber-That's just fine with me. Sonic-Well, now that that's over. You guys ready to go yet? Professor Oak-Yep, let's go! With that the gang was about to head out when a girl with this plant like Pokémon walked through the door and asked Nurse Joy to give her Pokémon a checkup. Ash-Wow, a Lilligant you don't see those around here that often. Ash then noticed Sonic and his friends stared at her in shock. Sonic-No, it can't be! Tails-Cosmo!?